Battlefield 1: Pup Story- Friends in High Places
This is the Third war story made by Venz412 Characters * Chase * Marshall * Vicente Laurel Roles * Chase-Clyde Blackburn * Marshall-Wilson * Vicente Laurel-George Rackham Plot Test flight At a cool afternoon. Chase and Vicente played cards. Vicente loses Chase for an attempt to own a biplane. but beforehand, Chase had Vicente tied on a chair. giving him an advantage to impersonate as him and takes the plane. Chase approaches Marshall, the gunner. they introduced themselves and the 2 takes off to practiced the basics on dogfight at Jake's Mountain. Marshall asked Chase if he is English. Just as then German fighters appeared on the scene. Chase and Marshall eliminated all fighters except a lone german plane. Munitions Discovery As Chase and Marshall followed a lone plane. Marshall asked Chase to turn back but Chase goes to the enemy base. They were spotted by Germans. Chase tells Marshall to look. Marshall use his pup pack to access his Camera and took the picture of the Munitions base. The two returned to base and goes to show their commanders the pictures at the enemy base. Marshall and Chase talked about what they did. Marshall said to Chase "If we partnered up you need to promise me that you need to get me back in one piece." Chase said "Okay I Promise." After this Marshall entered and show the pictures to the commander. a commander said that Chase's Piloting skills commends as "One Hell of a Pilot." Total War The RAF staged an Aerial Assault on the Munitions Base. Chase and Marshall will eliminate the Blimps and the AA trucks. When the bombers arrived Marshall tells the pilots to protect the bombers until they reach the deeper part. their plane is caught on an explosion. Chase made it to bailed out. not Marshall. Fall from Grace Chase is at the half on Mile on the Munitions base. Chase thinks that Marshall is stuck on the Crash site. Chase said "Marshall..... I will save you..." Chase sneaks enemy patrols until he reached the Crash site. Chase reached the Site. He sees Marshall wounded on his left front Paw and Insists to leave him to die. Marshall found out that Chase is not Vicente. instead of killing nor leaving him Chase carried Marshall and takes him to the Friendly lines. When they reach to the friendly lines. He takes him to the nearest medic tent. At the tent the soldiers commends Chase for his bravery. but Vicente insists them that he is a criminal. and takes him to the court martial. and Chase is a liar... Forte Et Fidele At the River on London. Chase is eating his bone. and Marshall said that he will speak out. but Chase said no. An Air raid begins. Vicente called Marshall to help him but Chase called to help too but Vicente said "You don't Deserve to Fly." A German Fokker fighter fired and kills Vicente and His Guard. Chase tells Marshall that if he wants to die he will die above. Marshall activated his Pup Pistol to fire Chase's chain. and Marshall said "Let's go" Chase asked "Are you sure this will work?" Marshall said "Not a Chance, You owe me A bone and A medal." the two goes on the Skies and Chase asked "Are you with me!" Marshall said "Of Course My Friend..." The two destroyed waves of German Bombers and Fighters. Just as then Chase said "We have trouble." The two sees 2 German Airships. Marshall said "Do you have any ideas?" Chase said "You said you wanted a medal, Do ye?" they avoided the gunfire until Chase noticed a flak gun. Chase goes past the airship and taunted the gunner causing them to crash behind the airship. The 2 managed to walk on the sides until Chase reaches the flak gun. Chase manned the Flak gun and eliminates all german aircraft. Chase uses it to eliminate the Airship. a german soldier tries to disable Chase but Marshall intervenes and the 2 started a fist fight. Chase destroys the Zepplin until it crashes towards the Zepplin where Chase and Marshall are there. Chase tells Marshall that they will go. Marshall, Chase and the German Soldier jumped towards the River. ending the victory of the British. The end of the Story Chase managed to surface on the River, unknown the Fate of Marshall and a German Soldier. he rested and narrates the summary: He's A rogue pilot who stole a plane, Who almost killed his Pup Pal. he lied, cheated and killed all his way across the western front only to escape military court in an air raid. Chase urges the reader to don't listen to any. and what you heard from him is the truth. He would not tell you if its not true. Chase tells the reader "Would I?" founding out that Chase did not lie on the Start. Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Parts